Projeto Cartas - SIREM
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Depois de muito tempo um precioso tesouro é encontrado: cartas que Sirius e Remus trocaram ao longo do tempo. Mas o destino traça planos surpreendentes. Dolorosos. (Feita em conjunto com Nipul Sumer)
1. Pergaminho 01 - de Sirius para Remus

_"Remus,_

_Desculpa não colocar a data na carta, deve ser algum dia de fevereiro de 1982, não é lua cheia, faz os cálculos aí. Eu fico aqui pensando em como será que você está. Deve estar mal, sem um emprego decente, sem os amigos mais próximos, com um diploma embaixo do braço, um registro de lobisomem e um baú de decepções. Somos uns fodidos, não é? A parte boa de... Não, não, risca isso. Não tem parte boa. A vantagem de pensar em como você está é que como você deve estar mal, e eu sei que você deve estar mal, não tem como eles tirarem isso de mim porque é algo triste. Sobrou algumas coisas, sabe? Lembranças boas que eu escondo me transformando em Padfootd Descobri que assim eles não sentem o cheiro e vem tomar de mim. Todo mundo aqui dentro fica maluco, mas eu não vou ficar. Sabe por quê? Ninguém aqui sabe lidar com infelicidade, mas eu sei. Sou cachorro sarnento surrado pela vida. Posso ter sido um almofadinha, mas nunca fui feliz até entrar em Hogwarts, então, se com dez anos você lida com infelicidade, aprender a lidar com ela depois de adulto é algo quase que natural. Mentira. É horrível. Você sabe, você sempre sabe quando estou mentindo. Porra. Fiquei um tempo me questionando por que nos permitem trocar cartas, até que descobri. Os presos mandam cartas, recebem as respostas e ficam alegres, ou seja, os dementadores garantem a janta! Rá! Não é obviamente maquiavélico? Demorei a perceber isso porque estava ocupado tendo minhas lembranças felizes devoradas. Você há de convir que essa é uma distração bastante eficiente. Acho que a comida daqui é boa pelos mesmos motivos. Você fica feliz comendo, aí os dementadores vem comer sua felicidade. Minha letra tá um cu. É o frio, sabe? A gente conhece dois tipos de frio antes de entrar aqui, o frio externo e o frio corporal. Quando a gente chega aqui conhece o gelo na alma. Piegas, eu sei. Acho que vou escrever poemas depois dessa. Eu queria realmente saber como você está, mesmo que você esteja bem._

_Sirius"_


	2. Pergaminho 02 - de Remus para Sirius

_"Caro Sirius,_

_Pensei em mil maneiras de começar a responder sua carta. Eu queria que fosse o mais perfeito possível. Mas percebi que não faz sentido. Não com você, não é? Não tenho a pretensão de me enganar com a ideia de enviar esta carta. Não, eu não poderia confiá-la a nenhuma coruja no mundo. Mas... perdoe as divagações a que me prendo. Palavras têm um valor cada vez maior para mim. Principalmente as jamais pronunciadas. Não se prenda a datas, Padfoot. Aprendi que o tempo importa, somente o tempo. Datas são marcos ao qual nos agarramos, com esperança de preservar as boas memórias e os fragmentos do precioso passado. O que a década de 1980 nos traz? A você um tormento que posso somente vislumbrar, Sirius. Noites e dias sombrios, iguais em cada trágica hora. A companhia desagradável de seus guardas e dos outros prisioneiros... meu tormento parece pequeno comparado ao seu, uma prisão sem grades, vigiado pela bestialidade que guardo em mim. Tem razão, Padfoot. Trocar cartas é uma faca de dois gumes, mas não é por isso que me privo de enviar a resposta. Quisera eu. Se houvesse uma pequena chance de minhas tolas palavras ajudá-lo a proteger-se contra a loucura e a desesperança, eu enviaria essa carta. Ao invés disso a manterei comigo, junto a sua... um ato egoísta, bem sei. Escrever essa carta tem o único objetivo de aliviar minha consciência. Perdão. Mas você sempre foi o mais forte entre nós dois, não é? Sem você me seria impossível passar por todas essas luas cheias. Sem você eu teria desistido de trilhar qualquer caminho na vida. Você encontrou uma forma de enfrentar a infelicidade, você aprendeu a deixar de ser um almofadinha e virar um homem. Eu encontrei um jeito também. Sua presença em minha mente foi a ancora na qual busquei apoio todos os dias até agora. Obrigado. Você menciona Hogwarts em sua carta... não posso deixar passar em branco. Ter a chance de voltar lá e lecionar não tem preço. Por um ano letivo inteiro me foi possível recordar quem nós éramos. Quem deveríamos ter sido e não pudemos ser.. Foi fantástico. E doloroso. Acho que foi como a ideia de receber uma carta em Azkaban. Conviver com os alunos foi uma experiência a qual não encontro palavras para explicar. Pude ver um pouco de cada um dos Marauders nos alunos que passavam pelos corredores ou se sentavam atentos (talvez nem tanto) na sala de aula, no Grande Salão... engraçado, meu amigo Sirius. Sempre pareceu tão difícil preencher os pergaminhos que os professores pediam como dever de casa... e aqui estou eu, me sentindo capaz de preencher metros e metros de pergaminho com minhas palavras, as palavras de um homem cansado de apanhar da vida, cansado de se perder entre os caminhos da vida. Vida que me chama agora. Preciso ir. A noite se aproxima e ainda não encontrei um bom lugar para passá-la. Ainda não é lua cheia, por isso não me preocupo tanto. Não me preocupo tanto, mas devo seguir em frente._

_Abraços calorosos,_

_Moony._

_PS: Sua letra não está tão ruim assim. Okay, não faça essa cara. Demorei mais tempo desvendando seu garrancho do que escrevendo a resposta. Mas é compreensível, então não dê importância a isso._

_PS2: Sempre que me chama de Remus tenho a impressão de que está zangado comigo..."_


	3. Pergaminho 03 - de Sirius para Remus

_"__Remus,_

_É complicado ter pesadelos aqui nesse lugar. Imagine, eu tenho um pesadelo bem frequente com Pettigrew explodindo aquelas pessoas, arrancando o dedo e sumindo. A parte complicada é que eu sempre acordo rindo, mas os dementadores não vem e as pessoas estão começando a achar que eu criei uma forma de afastar os dementadores e eles me assediam durante os momentos de convívio querendo saber o que é. Bem, de certa forma eles tem razão quanto a isso, porque é só ficar na minha forma animaga que dá uma aliviada considerável no faro deles, mas não posso falar disso pra eles, né? Às vezes fico pensando que se eu dissesse que o Peter é animago não registrado isso poderia ajudar em alguma coisa meu caso, mas aí lembro que fui preso sem direito a Veritasserum nem nada. Eles nem iam querer me ouvir, e aí eu ia abrir espaço para descobrirem que eu sou animago também, e essa não é uma vantagem que eu queira dar pra eles. O ruim da forma animaga é que na medida que o faro dos dementadores é nublado o meu se aguça, e o cheiro podre daqui é intoxicante. A coisa é tão braba que quando volto à forma humana o cheiro parece que fica impregnado na pele e não tem jeito de fazer ele ser menos sufocante que respirar pela boca. Acabou que minha forma humana cada vez tem mais a ver com a animaga, já que fico resfolegando em ambas. Eu não tenho um plano além do de permanecer vivo e suficientemente coerente para fazer Pettigrew arcar com as consequências de seus atos, ou seja, morrer. Achou bizarro? Você não sabe o que é bizarro._

_Sirius"_


	4. Pergaminho 04 - de Remus para Sirius

_"__Caro Sirius,_

_Devo começar essa carta confessando que me envergonho ao lembrar de minha resposta anterior. Você já carrega um fardo pesado demais, para ser obrigado a suportar reclamações de um velho lobisomem. Vou tentar manter o tom mais animado, porque é o que você fez em Azkaban. Você tinha todos os motivos para desistir da luta, você foi a vítima de nosso mundo injusto. E ainda assim permaneceu forte, como eu sempre soube que seria. Fico feliz que tenha pesadelos em Azkaban. Hum, admito que essa última frase ficou estranha. Eu quero dizer que fico feliz que saiba a diferença do que é pesadelo e do que é realidade. Porque se fosse eu em seu lugar... já teria perdido a sanidade muito antes. E essa sua fortaleza é o norte em minha vida até hoje, Padfoot, a fortaleza que eu preciso. Quando você sabe que está tendo um sonho ruim, sabe que vai acordar. Mas quando sua vida é um sonho ruim... quando você é um lobisomem... o alívio temporário que vem ao nascer do sol nunca será suficiente. E eis me aqui despejando lamentações sobre seus ombros. Perdão. Ler sobre Peter me fez pensar em James e Lily. E no filho deles... Padfoot, seu afilhado é um grande garoto. Para você ter uma ideia: é como olhar uma versão de Prongs (uma versão melhorada, claro) com os olhos de Lily. Harry vai se tornar um grande homem, com grandes amigos. Como eu pensei que aconteceria com todos os Marauders. É difícil prender o suspiro. Tanto pelas lembranças quanto por estar mergulhando novamente em melancolia. E obrigando você a suportar isso. Me atreverei a isso apenas mais uma vez nessa carta. Compreendo sua hesitação em revelar sobre as formas animagas. Porque isso é algo que pertencia a você, algo que Azkaban jamais poderia tomar. Você não correria esse risco, não é? Seria estupidez. E eu confesso que invejei profundamente essa habilidade, Sirius. Não por ver meus amigos se transformando em animais, tal pretensão não pode nascer no coração de um lobisomem. O que sempre invejei foi a capacidade de controlar essas transformações. Meus amigos dominavam a fera. Eu fui dominado por ela. Uma fera ciumenta e egoísta, que não gosta de me compartilhar com ninguém mais. Ela me mantém afastado das pessoas, da normalidade. A fera me afastou de Hogwarts. É, velho amigo. Voltar para a estrada é mais doloroso depois de passar um tempo sob um teto acolhedor. Permanecer vivo soava como um bom plano, Padfoot. Mas dia após dia me pergunto se o preço de sobreviver não é caro demais... você elegeu a vingança como o objetivo que manteria sua sanidade preservada. Viver o bastante para saciá-la não deixa de ser tão bom quanto qualquer outro motivo para continuar vivo. Mas quando se chega aonde eu cheguei... quando eu olho para o futuro e não vejo nada. Nada, Sirus. Nem mesmo vingança me motiva. Por que eu dou mais um passo? Por que eu sigo em frente? Perdão, querido amigo. É impossível não debulhar minhas tristezas sobre você. Sinto que é o único que pode me entender nesse momento. Então é melhor parar por aqui. Pois eu tenho que levantar e dar mais um passo. Ou me afundarei nesse sentimento devastador, sobrecarregado por todas as culpas que carrego, por todos os meus erros, por todas as palavras não pronunciadas. As palavras... chega, é demais para mim. Até mais, Padfoot._

_Com saudades,_

_Moony._

_PS: Esqueci de falar: você está brincando comigo, Sirius? Quer falar de bizarrice com um lobisomem? Ah, nem comece..._

_PS2: Sinto sua falta."_


	5. Pergaminho 05 - de Sirius para Remus

_"Remus,_

_Hoje soube que minha querida prima Bellatrix está presa aqui também. Ainda não sei como demorei tanto para saber disso, acho que eu estava mais preocupado em arrumar um jeito de chamar menos atenção dos dementadores. Será que ela teve algum tratamento especial? Será que ela teve julgamento? Os cochichos que se ouvem dizem que ela e o marido torturam Frank e Alice até eles ficarem loucos. Por Merlin! Frank e Alice? Cara! Que puta desgraçada! Céus... E o Neville, pobrezinho... É tão simples imaginar uma guerra deixando criancinhas órfãs, mas é tão horrível de sentir. Saber que tem criança órfã porque Voldemort filho da puta matou seus pais é uma coisa, conhecer essas criancinhas e seus pais, ser amigo deles... E o Harry passando pela mesma coisa... Porra. Que coisa fodida. Sim, estou mais dado a palavrões desde que cheguei aqui. Antes eu falava palavrão para aliviar. Era um tipo de catarse, algo que eu botava para fora porque algo estava incomodando, aí quando eu falava o palavrão meio que diminuía o incômodo. Agora o incômodo não diminui, mas estranhamente me vejo falando mais palavrões que antes. Consigo até te ouvir soltando alguma pérola de cultura inútil com uma frase reflexiva de que as palavras são reflexo do que a alma está cheia ou algo assim. E o pior é que são mesmo._

_Sirius."_


	6. Pergaminho 06 - de Remus para Sirius

_"Caro Sirius,_

_Eu sempre tomei partido contra Azkaban, um lugar terrível, asqueroso e doentio. Quando você foi condenado e encarcerado, minha postura foi ainda mais rígida. Como um bruxo poderia ser obrigado a viver em tal lugar? Que crimes e pecados mereceriam tal punição? Eu não compreendia. Culpe a ingenuidade da juventude, porque agora eu posso entender muito bem: Bellatrix. Demônios como ela merecem muito mais do que os tormentos de Azkaban. Uma pessoa que não tem alma, com uma pedra de gelo onde deveria estar o coração. Ela fez muito mais do que roubar os pais do pobre Neville. Ela tomou de nós pessoas ainda mais importantes. Bellatrix roubou de mim (riscado). A guerra cobra um preço muito alto. No fim, não há vencedores nem perdedores. Lutamos pelo que acreditamos e julgamos certo mas... Voldemort voltou e a comunidade bruxa finalmente sabe disso. A tensão é sufocante. Acompanho as notícias de longe, sei que Harry e seus amigos estão fazendo o que é possível para derrotá-lo e o impensável aconteceu: a morte alcançou Hogwarts e levou um dos alunos. Será o fim dos tempos? Penso cada vez mais em destino. Tudo o que somos agora, conseqüência de escolhas do passado... haveria algum jeito de fazer diferente? De terminarmos diferente? Ou desde que a profecia foi pronunciada nosso caminho já estava definido e se mudássemos tudo o que fizéssemos, mesmo assim, acabaria exatamente igual? Já nascemos como cartas marcadas em um baralho de tarô? Ou entre as infinitas possibilidades resultantes de pequeninas mudanças em nossas decisões haveria um futuro em que nossos sonhos se realizariam, onde os Marauders envelheceriam juntos, como uma família... onde a demência que o perseguiria, caro Padfoot, seria fruto de muitos e muitos anos vividos, o esquecimento natural de quem lutou a vida toda e dia após dia desliza calmamente para o merecido descanso eterno. Em paz. Haveria? Ou estávamos condenados desde o nosso nascimento? Oh, Sirius, de que adianta me torturar pensando nisso? Hoje temos que enfrentar as conseqüências de um amontoado de boas e más escolhas. O hoje, a realidade em que crianças como Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter cresceram sem a presença dos pais, por mais triste e doloroso que seja, é tudo o que temos. Não posso me estender muito nessa resposta. A Lua Cheia se aproxima, e isso me afeta cada vez de forma pior. Preciso tomar precauções... você sabe bem quais. Até breve,_

_Moony._

_PS: entendo o que quer dizer sobre palavrões. Não me sinto particularmente mais confortável em usá-los agora do que quando bato o dedinho na quina do armário. Mas os seus não me incomodaram tanto assim. Na verdade daria tudo o que tenho (não que seja muita coisa) para ouvi-los pessoalmente, não através de uma carta._

_PS2: Você sempre foi muito importante pra mim, Padfoot."_


	7. Pergaminho 07 - de Sirius para Remus

_"Remus,_

_Passei muitos anos sem escrever, eu sei. Eu estive ocupado tentando não enlouquecer completamente. Aqui dentro essa tarefa é árdua, mas o bom é que tentar faz você parecer que tá conseguido, saca? Alguns empregados do ministério vem aqui de vez em quando e as caras de peixe morto que fazem quando olham para mim super blasé é o melhor pagamento para todo o esforço que tenho empregado. Mentira. O melhor pagamento vai ser quando eu tiver a traquéia do Pettigrew esmagada sob meus dedos. Eu estive pensando e esperando também. Pensando em como sair daqui, e em qual seria o melhor momento para tal. O como foi bastante complicado, até eu ver um rato imenso atravessando as grades da minha cela e tentei pegá-lo. Não consegui num primeiro momento e me transformei em cachorro. Tada! Consegui atravessar as grades. Puta que pariu, eu devo estar com uns vinte e cinco quilos. Será que era um rato mesmo ou era uma alucinação com o Pettigrew? Nossa... Parece que meus esforços não estão sendo suficientes. Porra. Mas quem precisa de sanidade quando tudo que se precisa é foco para atingir uma meta, não é? Já tenho o como fugir, agora preciso aproveitar a melhor oportunidade. Tenho que ficar atento, orelha em pé e faro fino. Quando a oportunidade surgir, e eu sei que ela vai surgir, preciso estar alerta para aproveitá-la. Dificilmente terei uma segunda chance._

_Sirius"_


	8. Pergaminho 08 - de Remus para Sirius

_"Caro Sirius,_

_Serei honesto: essa sua carta me deixou muito tempo sem saber o que responder. Você não teve condições de colocar uma data e ela veio parar em minhas mãos de um jeito inusitado. Como calcular o tempo real que se passou? Anos? Essa é a sua percepção, Padfoot. Mas um dia em Azkaban pode se passar com a lentidão de anos. Então eu penso que a crueldade da pena não tem limite: condenados a estagnação e alienação, sem nada para somar a passagem do tempo além da própria consciência. E aí está você, meu precioso companheiro das bravatas infantis, mal podendo distinguir o que é realidade e o que é uma peça pregada por uma mente torturada e acuada. Seu sofrimento foi enorme, Sirius. E injusto. Alguém deveria ter dito praquelas crianças cheias de esperança que a vida tem esse senso de humor duvidoso. Sonhávamos o futuro que nunca será alcançado. Mas não é de sonhos que a vida é feita? Quando isso nos é tomado, o que sobra? Será esse o principio de Azkaban? Onde temos nada, nem mesmo um simples sonho para acalentar a existência, pois essa própria existência é nada mais que um pesadelo? De pesadelos entendo bem, Padfoot. Tenho a impressão de viver em um sonho de angústia do qual desperto uma vez por mês, sempre às Luas Cheias, e quando a bestialidade vem a mim... então é a minha real essência se libertando. Baboseiras de um velho tolo e sem esperanças. Divagações sem sentido. Penso quando iremos nos encontrar, Padfoot. Ah, talvez nem tudo esteja perdido! Minto ao dizer "sem esperanças", pois você é a minha esperança, Sirius. Você é toda a esperança que tenho pelo futuro. E é tão forte que me impulsiona. Por ter conseguido manter durante anos uma vitória que eu, em seu lugar, não manteria por semanas. Ilusão ou realidade? O necessário para que você não deixasse de ser quem você é. O homem que eu admiro. Eu pensei bastante ao ler essa tua carta sobre a possibilidade de enviar minhas respostas e aguardar. A dúvida sobre o que aconteceria me manteve distraído e roubou o foco de meus pensamentos por alguns dias. Confesso que sou covarde. Não pude remetê-las. Me agarro a incerteza, já que confirmar minhas suspeitas poderia estilhaçar a esperança que depositei sobre seus ombros. Eu sei, Padfoot. Crescemos, amadurecemos, erramos e aprendemos... mas algumas coisas nunca mudam! Que bom que seja assim! Ainda despejo meus dramas sobre você, mesmo que já tenha carregado tanto! Eu pediria seu perdão, como já pedi em cartas anteriores, mas... você me entende, não é? Você me aceita e me acolhe, porque você é o único, dentre todos, que me compreende por completo. Padfoot, eu não quero a culpa de não ter dito tudo o que eu queria. Sirius, eu sempre am[riscado]. Preciso parar por aqui. Eu... talvez pior do que guardar um segredo seja revelá-lo no momento errado. Esteja bem,_

_Moony_

_PS: nunca irei me acostumar com você sendo tão formal comigo! De verdade..._

_PS2: Você se arrepende das coisas que vez, Padfoot? E das que não fez por medo? Eu tenho medo, sabe... medo do que guardo. E de ser tarde demais..."_


	9. Pergaminho 09 - de Sirius para Remus

_"__Remus,_

_Pettigrew está com os Weasley! Aquele filho da puta desgraçado! Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele em forma de rato para ver se funciona como um homorfo. Descobri onde ele está por causa de um O Profeta Diário que o Ministro trouxe da última vez que apareceu aqui. Pense num carinha seboso. Decidi quando vou fugir. Quer dizer, "quando" é complicado de precisar, porque não dá pra se ter exatamente uma noção do tempo por aqui. O que quero dizer com quando é que vai ser logo. Planejo dar uma passada na casa da irmã chata da Lily para checar o Harry antes, sabe como é, ver se a insuportável cuidou dele direitinho. Caso não tenha cuidado vou distribuir umas dentadas e ver se a canela dela é dura o suficiente para quebrar meus dentes ou se a carne de porco do marido dela é tão gostosa quanto a de rato. Se bem que a carne de rato do Pettigrew deve ser um nojo. Vou fazer a travessia daqui até a costa a nado na forma canina, aí garanto não chamar atenção. Na verdade, ficarei na forma canina a maior parte do tempo, senão o tempo todo, aproveito que os dementadores são cegos e uso isso como camuflagem. Onde será que você está, Remus? Será que está bem? Será que está vivo? Será... (risca) Desculpe as poucas palavras, mas como em todas as outras cartas não se tem muito pra fazer aqui, então não tem muito para contar. Eu até poderia dizer que vou te procurar, mas a verdade é que estou saindo em missão, não sei se cumprirei ela com vida. Mas e que vida? Não tenho nada além da morte daquele rato infame no meu horizonte, e se já tive não lembro mais._

_Sirius_

_P.S.: Sempre que começo uma carta te chamando de "Remus" e assinando como "Sirius" me soa tão errado... Pensei tanto nisso, achando que a maluquice tava braba mesmo, porque pra encucar com nome só sendo muito doido, aí tive um insight! Temos apelidos, não é? Só pode ser isso (ou a loucura, então ignore)! Cara, deve ser apelidos bem legais, porque foram uma das primeiras coisas que os dementadores levaram."_


	10. Pergaminho 10 - de Remus para Sirius

_"Caro Sirius,_

_Essa carta foi muito esclarecedora. Lembra quando o Prongs e a Lily discutiam, e como o James sempre ficava com um ar meio abobado, porque ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem? Não que nós dois sejamos como eles, claro. Mas é a sensação que eu tive com o seu PS. Eu soube que tudo estava bem entre a gente, você não usava apenas o "Remus" por decepção ou mágoa. Acrescento aqui mais um digito na soma de tudo o que a vida nos tomou. E o resultado é grande. Tantos bons momentos, tantas lembranças, tantas oportunidades... de corrigir os erros. Não quero perder minha última carta falando sobre Peter ou sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Adiei esse momento por muito tempo, me enganando com as respostas que escrevi. A verdade é que você nunca irá recebê-las. Como tantas e tantas vezes o destino brincou com nossas vidas. Suas cartas jamais chegaram em minhas mãos. Não a tempo. Me pergunto que senso de humor doentio é esse? Que pegadinha de mal gosto... eu estava entorpecido, Sirius. Você atravessou o véu. Você se foi, para sempre. E então... de repente eu tinha essas cinco cartas em minha mão! Cartas suas, Sirius! Escritas com esperança, com... com... a força que precisava para manter sua sanidade! Eu fui sua ancora, Padfoot? Durante todos esses anos? Assim como você foi a minha? Em algum momento imaginou a intensidade dos meus sentimentos? Talvez tenha me corres[riscado] Eu daria a vida sem hesitar em troca de que soubesses que não o abandonei. Se tivesse recebido suas cartas, teria respondido a todas! Eu não o deixei esquecido e sozinho em Azkaban, jamais. E agora... guardo seus pergaminhos como o tesouro precioso que são. E guardarei as respostas junto a eles, na ânsia de que, de alguma forma, minhas palavras e meus sentimentos cheguem até você. O véu é um grande mistério, Sirius. Quero acreditar que ele envia as pessoas para onde elas merecem ir. Algo semelhante aquele lugar Muggle, como eles o chamam mesmo? Não importa. Se eu pensar assim sentirei que sua vida não foi em vão, pois nunca mereceu ir para Azkaban. Então, do outro lado do véu, existe um lugar incrível, onde os Marauders não são uma lembrança roubada, onde os guardas não tiram tudo de bom que existe em sua vida, para que enlouqueça de forma lenta e dolorosa... sabe o que mais, Padfoot? Um lugar onde a sua risada possa ecoar cristalina e forte, daquele jeito que sempre me contagiava. Lembra disso? Onde poderemos correr pela grama, como crianças despreocupadas e sonhar sonhos impossíveis. E realizá-los, pois sendo impossíveis ou não, quando estávamos juntos acreditávamos que tudo podia ser conquistado. Um lugar onde a criança que sempre existiu dentro de você jamais será ferida, sentirá medo ou solidão. Um lugar onde poderemos estar juntos. Ficar juntos. Para sempre. Sim, Padfoot! Um dia eu estarei aí também, assim espero. Talvez hoje, talvez em alguns anos, que sabe? Mas estarei. Essa certeza é minha nova ancora. É o que me dá forças durante as luas cheias e o que continua guiando meus passos nos caminhos da vida. E quando esse dia chegar, Sirius, quando eu puder olhá-lo nos olhos irei dizer as três palavras que me sufocam e que me mantém acorrentado. Só então. Por várias vezes fiquei a beira de expressar nessas cartas o sentimento que me consome por dentro, aos poucos. Mas resisti. Carregar essas palavras não ditas, pagar por esse erro é o fardo que levarei até o último dia de minha vida. O que me espera daqui para frente? Não sei, meu amigo. Não sei. Venha o que vier farei com que seja intenso, e que valha a pena. Por mim e por você. Por nós dois. Saudades eternas meu caro e precioso companheiro. Até um dia!_

_Remus Lupin."_


End file.
